Pokémon One Piece
by mingler45567
Summary: Wealth, Fame, Power, Arceus Rogers King of the Pirates obtained this and everything else this world has had to offer. And his dying words drove countless souls to the sea: "You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it. Join the adventures of one mouse as he braves these dangers ahead to find the One Piece.
1. I'm Ambipom, the Pokemon Pirate King

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Arceus, God of the Pokémon, and the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _You want my treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, you just have to find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

 _Ambipom! The Pokémon Who's Gonna be King of the Pirates!_

This is the Pokémon universe, a land where both man and Pokémon live together in society. However throughout this universe it is well known to be the terrain grounds of Pokémon Pirates, those powerful enough to claim the seas. To which our story starts in the pristine and bright open seas of the East Blue. A lone barrel was spotted drifting the shores, oddly enough the barrel was snoring peacefully in an endless slumber. As the snoring barrel continues to drift aimlessly around the seas, it finally took an abrupt stop as it was halted by a yacht.

"Huh? oh, hey a barrel!" said a figure. on deck as the person spotted the barrel.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Reel it in!" his friend said as the man grabbed a fishing rod and reeled in the barrel. Unfortunately, it missed.

"Dangit. Missed again." the man said.

"Strike three pal." his 'pal' taunted.

"I'll say, you suck, dude!" a man on the crow's nest snickered. It was then that the two worked together and reeled in the barrel. Surprisingly enough, the barrel was quite heavy indeed.

"Geez, this thing is heavy!" the crewman strained.

"Maybe it's beer," assumed the crewman. "Whatever the case, it's our beer now!"

" _SHIP OFF THE PORT BOW!_ " the lookout yelled fearfully grabbing the crew's attention. " _AND IT'S WAVING A PIRATE FLAG! WE'VE GOT A PIRATE SHIP ON PURSUIT!_

He was indeed correct. Just sailing ahead, came a pirate ship indeed. It was a purple galleon with flags with a squid as it's symbol. And it's Jolly Roger, It was a symbol of a purple eye. In the Pokémon world, it's the symbol for the Psychic type Pokémon. It was at that moment that the ship was firing a barrage of cannons at the yacht.

The impact of the canons were powerful enough that the passengers on board the cruise were actually falling over, embracing the impact.

"Captain, pirates are attacking the ship!" the crewman yelled, taking the captain aback by shock. The blast was enough to attract the guests of the cruise ship, both human and Pokémon. It was dire indeed, at that moment, it was enough to make the audience go at a frenzy.

"Everyone, remain calm! Panicking will only get you hurt!" the captain yelled. "Just remain calm and follow my crew's command at an ordinary fashion!"

It didn't help. Everyone was only panicking and escaping frivolously out of the banquet hall...all except one person...no Pokémon: it was a well dressed and pampered yellow fennec fox walking on two legs, wearing a pristine pink dress. She only looked mischievously.

 **o0o**

 _"FIRE!"_ the captain of the pirate ship yelled as they continued their barrage of cannons directly at the yacht. Heck, they even blasted off the ship's figurehead.

"OSHAWOTT!" the captain yelled. A small little white otter Pokemon approached the large Pirate as he looked in fear.

"Y-Yes, Captain?" Oshawott responded.

"Tell me, who's the most beautiful Pokemon of all, far greater than any human would ever dare to see?" Jinx asks. In fear, the Oshawott answered.

"Oh uh t-t-th-who else would be as beautiful as t-the captain of our ship, Lady of Psychic and Ice L-L-Lady Jynx of c-course!" stuttered the little otter.

Revealing herself is a large Pokémon with bright yellow hair covered with a large white hat, and her crimson lips smiling and wearing a large red dress and cape, carrying a large steel bat. It was the captain of the Kiss Pirates: Jynx, the human-shaped Pokémon.

"Good answer, my boy, good answer HAHAHA!" she cackled.

"T-the feelings mutual, your benevolent," Oshawott said bashfully.

"Ahhhhh It's been a while, since we've done this, don't ya think?" Jynx sighed.

"Now guess who's back in action? ME! Men, hard to port, let's make this a raid that everyone will NEVER forget! After this raid, they'll all know the name of _ME:_ Jynx AND THE KISS PIRATES! The feared tyrants of the seas!" She yelled out rallying her army of human men and Pokémon

"YES, MA'AM! her entire crew shouted as the pirates steered hard to the cruise ship and began their plunder and began swinging to the other side of the ship. All except one. Jinx looked in disappointment as to why Oshawott was still on board.

"OI OSHAWOTT! What are you still doing on board?" Jynx barked at the frightened otter.

"Well i-it's just tha-" the little Oshawott tries to say, but couldn't get the words out.

"What? 'your not too good at this?' Well maybe if you weren't BACK-TALKING me all the time, you might actually get the hang of it!" Jynx barked ready to pound Oshawott's little face in.

"Not the club, Ma'am! ANYTHING BUT THE CLUB!" Oshawott yells out as he held his head in terror.

"No club?" Jynx said presently as Oshawott frequently shook his head no. "THEN GET YOUR ASS UP THERE!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the tail fin, and threw him to the other side of the ship.

" _GET MOVING!_ " Jinx yelled out.

"Y-y-yes ma'am! I'm on it, ma'am!" shivered the little otter as he ran down the bottom of the cruise ship.

Meanwhile on the banquet hall, everyone on board the ship was held hostage by Jynx's crew as their blades sharpened and all were pointed at almost everyone. And with most of the Pokémon, captured, the humans were basically defenseless against them.

"Now, don't worry, we won't take your lives. We WILL take everything else on board however," one man says as the other snickered. This could just be the end of everyone on board this unfortunate ship

 **o0o**

 _ **Oshawott's P.O.V**_

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I cried. Doesn't look like anyone's here. Looks like I found myself in the kitchen, smells like the chef was making crab, those poor little guys. Sometimes being in a kitchen really makes me jittery, just THINK of what they'll do to me if they found me

"Huh?" Found something, jackpot! That's one big barrel, I'll give you that. Maybe that'll be enough to haul over to the ship. So I... ugh I... grrr. I...GrrrrWHATSWITHTHISBARREL! Geez, this thing is so freaking heavy! Then again, it's...MUCH larger than me.

All right, All right, I can do this...I just gotta...I gotta use my head, that's it! I can try pushing with all my might with my flippers. It was a struggle, but I rolled the heavy barrel to the door on my journey to get back to the ship w-

"Well well well if it isn't the cowardly cabin boy." drat looks like James and Meowth found me. These two were always so futile, especially with me.

"What's that you got there, Little Oshy?" they like to call me that instead of my actual name. Meowth soon spotting the barrel. Of course he spotted it, this things freaking larger than me!

"A barrel that big can only mean one thing, we've got ourselves some exquisite drinks for the ship!" a human crewman said.

"I don't know, what if Jynx finds out with it, she'll kill us!" I protested.

"Who said she'll find out? Y'know, if you keep your mouth shut, that is." Butch retorted. I don't want to face Butch or James' fists, and ESPECIALLY Meowth's claws, but then again I REALLY don't want to face Captain Jynx! So uh... I decided to leave it at that and let Butch do the honors.

"Hehehehe. Let's open this baby up!" Butch said readying his fists whereas I only braced for impact if he BREAKS the barrel. He threw his fist and-

 _BAM! "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

W-w-WHAT THE HELL? The barrel opened itself REVEALING ANOTHER POKEMON?!

 _ **"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPT SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAT!"** _ THE HECK IT'S A GUY! someone completely knocked out Butch making James and Meowth n-WAIT HE WAS SLEEPING IN THE BARREL?!

Actually, adjusting myself the 'guy' I mentioned...wasn't a guy at all, but a Pokémon just like me. I believe this Pokemon's a wide-grinned Ambipom? He was wearing a red vested shirt and jean shorts, ol yellow feet and a big ol' straw hat resting on his head. Ambipoms...nor Aipoms themselves don't even have hands, they have those nubs, but they have a large double handed tails that can really pack a wallop.

Ambipom looked at his surroundings and saw Butch knocked out. He then turned to James and Meowth and let out one question that baffled all of us.

"Who the hell are you guys?" was the first thing the purple monkey asks

"WHO THE HELL ARE _YOU_!?" cried out Meowth and James.

"Y'know your friend will catch a cold sleeping on the floor, like that." Ambipom talked back dodging the question.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED HIM OUT, DUMBASS!" cried the boys as they then drew their weapons and pointed them at Ambipom. Frankly, I was just looking agape at this whole ordeal.

"Now wait just a cotton pickin' minute! are you playing with us? You do realize we're pirates, RIGHT?!" Meowth yelled pointing their blades at him, but the straw hat-dawning Ambipom only ignored him and went on turned to me.

"I'm hungry, any food on board this ship?" he asked.

"DON'T IGNORE US, YOU TWIT!" Meowth yelled trying to get the monkey Pokemon's attention.

"YOU DUMB BRAAAAT! THIS'LL TEACH YA!" Meowth yelled as he readied his claws, and James readying his sword, and sprang up at the Pokémon. OH CRAP THEY'RE GONNA KILL US!

"LOOK OUT!" I had to do something, they were gonna cut his head clean off! I braced for impact, and awaited the sound of blade meeting head...anytime now...the heck? I didn't hear anything, did t-t-t-t-th-their blades we cut in half?!

James and Meowth looked at the Pokémon in shock and confusion, as did I. Seriously who is this guy?

"The hell's wrong with you two?" IS THAT THE ONLY THING HE HAD TO SAY TO THEM!?

"Th-that's impossible, those are solid steel blades! W-who the hell are you?!" James yelled, I didn't show it because I was shaking to the brink of wetting myself, but I seriously agreed with him, WHO THE HELL IS HE?!

"Me? The name's Monkey D. Ambipom, or Ambi. It's mighty nice to meet ya." the monkey said casually. That was just enough to make James and Meowth grab the unconscious Butch run away screaming to their mommies in fear, while I have just one question in mind,

"What just happened?" I simply said baffled.

"Beats me." the Ambipom replied. But then it hits me. He'll be dead if anyone finds out he's here!

"Listen, you have to get out of here! If they come back with their buddies, you'll be killed off, at the spot!" I said in panic, but Ambipom only giggled!

" I don't care about that, I'm just hungry!" I looked at the Ambipom as if he was a madman. HUNGRY?! AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!

"HOW COULD YOU JUST BLOW THIS OFF LIKE IT'S NOTHING?! Don't you realize that you're in big trouble if they find you?! We're talking about vicious and dangerous cutthroats that would kill off ANYTHING they see unpleasing to their eyes!" he only waved his nub like arm dismissively and walked off, I can't let him die!

I seriously pulled on to his arm to stop him, but he was too strong, he was marching off, even while I'm still on him, AND TO THINK HE'S ONLY DOING THIS FOR FOOD! I tried to stop him, but the moment he got to the door he closed it in my face...how unpleasant.

"I knew there was some food around here!" he yelled looking at the supply of food in the yacht's food storage. Hmmm...food storage, as long as no one else gets hungry, I think we're safe in here. So uh...I guess since we're just alone here, I went ahead and introduced myself to the straw hat dawning Ambipom.

"So uh...Ambi, right? My name is...Oshawott." I started. "That was a pretty neat trick you did, popping out of the barrel like that." I said starting up a conversation while Ambi was scarfing down all the food in stock...that Ambipom can eat, I'll give him that.

"This is some tasty stuffy."Ambipom said, scarfing down all the apples in the crate. "So this is a pirate ship, right?" he asks.

"No it's more of a cruise ship, but it's being raided by pirates, as we speak. Specifically, they're pirates led by the notorious Lady Jynx of the Kiss Pirates." I answered.

"Any boats on board?" Ambipom asked dismissing the fact that this is KINDA a big deal. But I answered him anyway.

"I think I saw some." I answered.

"Great, because I need one. Mine got sucked in a whirlpool." He says dismissively... OK THAT caught me off guard.

"A-A WHIRLPOOL?! How did you escape?! I don't think anyone's able to survive one of those."

"Yep, took me by surprise, but I got away quickly. The future King of the Pirates deserves to die honorably then in some stupid whirlpool." Ambipom said in confidence.

"Yeah I guess y-y-wait what?" I asked completely off guard from what he just said. Did I hear the Pokémon right? King...of the Pirates? We're not talking about bravado anymore...t-that's just a death wish!

"You heard me right." I was afraid of that, but he continued.

"I came to these oceans for one reason and one reason only. To fulfill Arceus' legacy: To find the One Piece and become King of the Pirates!" Ambipom declared. He seems pretty confident in himself and all, but I swear he's a lost cause waiting to happen! That declaration is as crazy as he is! There's no way anyone can find the One Piece and actually LIVE.

"You're a crazy one aren't you?" I simply asks.

"Yep, I guess I am!" AND HE SAYS THAT SO NONCHALANTLY! "But enough about me, what about you, Oshawott? Are you a pirate or a passenger, in all this?" uh-wow. That's a first anyone ever asked me that. Well, we've been through THAT much, I guess I can tell him my story.

"Pirate." I said bluntly. "But it wasn't my choice. My _REAL_ dream is evolve and become a marine and capture those pirates, and bring them to justice." I declared.

"Eh, I don't like evolving. But hey, what's stoppin' ya?" Aipom asked. Time to let it all out.

"It all started when I went out to catch some fish for my dad. I found a rowboat sitting on the docks, so I might as well use it, since nobody's around- boy was I wrong. When I actually caught a bite...it was an ambush, by...her, Lady Jynx. Sparing my life, she forced me under her command as punishment for stealing one of her rowboats, and now I'm forced to spend the rest of my life...as a cabin boy."

"You're stupid." HUH?!

"HUH?!"

"If you didn't want to be a cabin boy in the first place, just leave."

"THIS IS THE PSYCHIC AND ICE TYPE LADY JYNX WE'RE TALKING ABOUT HERE! SHE'S THE SCARIEST PIRATE ALIVE, IF YOU HAD SOME SENSE YOU SHOULDN'T DARE CROSS WITH HER!" I screamed out in panic but, he...he only giggled.

"HA! Stupid and a coward? You're not really a fun guy, ha-ha!" Some friend he is...WAIT WAIT WAIT! King of the Pirates?

"Wait WAIT, back on topic! WHAT DO YOU MEAN KING OF THE PIRATES?!" I yelled out, There's JUST no way anyone like him would dare to set these seas for that! No one as stupid as him anyway...unless...

"A-A-Ambipom? A-a-are you a p-p-p-"

"Pirate? Of course I am!" Ambipom answered nonchalantly.

"Whe-whe-where's-"

"My crew? Don't have one yet." I only watched the crazed Pokémon only slack-jawed...AND THAT'S RIGHT! I SAID IT I'VE SEEN CRAZY POKEMON AND EVEN CRAZY HUMANS...MORESO THAN POKEMON, BUT THIS AMBIPOM JUST HIT THE TOP!

"Ambi, LISTEN TO ME, this isn't fun and games! To be King of the Pirates, you have to obtain EVERYTHING this world has to offer! You're talking wealth, fame, power, you're talking about succeeding in what the great Arceus HIMSELF obtain many years ago! YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT THE ONE PIECE!" I warned

"I know, great huh?"

"GREAT! Thousands of pirates are searching for the treasure to the point of KILLING their own crewmen!"

"So?"

"SO?! There's no way someone like you will succeed when there are thousands out there that will hunt and kill! There's no way you'll be able to find it during this Pirate era! There's absolutely, positively NO WAY, ZERO, ZILCH, NADA, NOT POSSIB-" I was completely cut off when my ENTIRE BODY was faced with one of Ambipom's tail. Why did he do that?

"That would've hurt if I wasn't so used to it." I grumbled.

"It's not about _IF_ I get the One Piece" he said bringing back my attention.

"It's about wanting to get the One Piece. And boy, do I want it, big time. In fact, it was long ago I decided to be King of the Pirates and sailed out here. Should I die from those thousands of killers out there...I die. Nothin' I can do about it."

W-w-what?

"Right then, I'm good and full now, let's find me a boat. I'm sure the people on board are nice."

I guess I never thought of it that way.

"Hey, uh...Ambipom, What you said before, about getting what you want, If I were to set my mind into it, do you think I can do it?

"Do what?" he asked stopping his tracks.

"Become a marine."

"Become a marine?"

"YES BECOME A MARINE! Catching bad guys is the only thing I want in life! It's the only dream I've been so hoping would come true, ever since I was a little baby otter! WHEN I GROW UP TO BE A DEWOTT, I'M GONNA SHOW OFF MY POWERS TO ANY PIRATE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY!" I said as I took out my blade. It was a blade like energy I can manifest from the shell I placed on the center of my belly. I soon looked up to the older Pokemon to repeat my question.

"So tell me Aipom, Do you thing...I have a chance?" I asked

"Who am I to answer that? You decide." he simply replied...I decide...? I don't think anyone's ever said that to me before.

"I...decide...then that's that." I said in determination.

"I'm gonna fulfill my dream. No longer am I going to be a cabin boy for the rest of my life, I'm going to join the Marines and then..and then I'll catch that ugly hag Jynx, too! And there's nothing that'll stop me!" I've made my declaration. And it's dead se-

 _BOOM!_

All of a sudden there was a big bang, and someone suddenly blew a hole in the ceiling and fell down here. I waited for the smoke to clear to see who i-

" _And just WHO are you going to capture, Torchic?_ " Oh, crap. crap crap crap crap crap, it's her.

"Do you really think a tiny little otter like you can capture ME? Moreover, you seriously believe that PATHETIC little Ambipom will help you? Well, ANSWER ME!" she came squirming to me...oh lord, I'm good as dead. There was nothing I could do, I was too jittery and shaky to actually do anything. She then looked off of me, and looked towards Ambipom. He's dead too!

"Hmm, you're definitely aren't no Pirate Hunter Sceptile, it's almost laughable that you believe that you can stop me." she sneered looking at the little monkey.

"Sceptile?" He asks

"OSHAWOTT!" she yelled as I completely let out an...well otter noises in fear as she turned back to me.

"Tell me again, who is the most beautiful in all of the seas?" t-t-this is a tricky question. I couldn't say anything, I was just paralyzed. I tried to say the words but they all came in jittery babbl-

"Hey, Oshawott, who's the fat ugly hag?"

HUH?! Both me AND Lady Jynx looked at him with our jaws practically dropped on the floor. Did he seriously say that...? H-He's insane...moreso than I ever believed. Jynx's regain movement of her jaw and let out a menacing growl. Her eyes, completely shadowed by her hat, even her nose was shooting out steam. To be frank, She. Is. Pissed.

Just when Jynx roared was about to unleash the wrath that is her club, Ambipom jumped out of the way and back to me. "C'mon let's get outta here." he says simply. and he-

"WHOAAAAAAAA!" jumped up high into the hole up to the topside deck, whereas I was grabbing on to his leg. But it just doesn't stop there. The rest of the crew surrounded us easily. The first two were about to slash our heads off but Ambipom only slammed a Pirate with one tail, and another with another tail. But I say this again- it doesn't end there.

A whole horde of my x crew mates were just about to dog-pile on the monkey, but he just jumped out of the way! What is he some sort of ninja?

"Missed me!" he taunted. I really couldn't believe what I'm seeing here. For a small Pokémon pirate with no sword, gun or anything, he can really hold out on his own, out there. Uh-oh...

"Look out!" I called out! A pirate dog was just about to topple down on him from higher grounds. Ambipom only took ONE STEP and it was all it takes to miss the attack, entirely.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's not fair to attack from behind." he taunted SIMPLY THROWING THE GUY WITH HIS TAIL TO THE OTHER GROUP! Jesus, this guy has bru-aaaaaand...more pirates. Just more pirates. I couldn't wait to see what he would do next...only to be let down, and he then ran away from them shouting that it's not fair to gang up on a guy, I can't lie, I agree with that. Just when his nubbed hand was caught to the mast...his ENTIRE arm stretched like it was rubber!

"Ha-ha, though I was scared right?" The crazy purple monkey casually said as the crew suddenly retreated in fear, completely scared of him. Not only is he a Pokémon, but he HAS POWERS TOO! These powers were all too familiar!

"Let's do this. 3...2...1 NOW! _**Gum-Gum Rocket!**_ " Ambipom yelled as he was suddenly hurdling towards the crew entirely. It was crazy, completely crazy! I didn't know this guy was made of rubber! Is this a game or something?

"W-what was that?" I simply asked astonished.

"Aww, that's just my Devil Fruit Powers! See? I'm a rubber man." He said stretching out his mouth. I can't tell if I'm delusional or not, but this guy is crazy. I-I just never seen anyone like this. Devil Fruit Powers? Here in the East Blu-why did it get cold all of a sudden. I mean, there's no snow or nothing, Unless of course you're an Ice type and al-OH CRAP IT'S JYNX! SHE'S RIGHT BEHIND ME ISN'T SHE?!

"So, a Devil Fruit user, huh?" Jynx sneered.

"Yep, I ate the Gum-Gum fruit." Ambipom said.

"I see, I've heard rumors of those things, but never really believed it, until now. Seems you're stronger than any average starter type, so tell me are you a Bounty Hunter?" she instigated.

"Nah, just a pirate."

"All by yourself in THESE waters?" She pestered

"Don't worry, I'm only alone today. But soon, I'll find a crew on my own. A total of 10 pirates should be enough for me." He assures.

"Then tell me, little Pokémon: We're both pirates, you and I, but we don't sail under the same flags. Of course you realize that makes us-?"

"Enemies..." I whispered, Ambipom being enemies with Jynx? This is almost like a nightmare. "Ambi, we've gotta go!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You saw how powerful her club is, and of all the evilest, villainous pirates in these waters, Jynx is the dominant of them all! Making enemies with her is a death wish if not alr-al..." that's when it hit me-what he said earlier.

 _"It's not about IF I get the One Piece" he said bringing back my attention. "It's about wanting to get the One Piece. And boy, do I want it, big time. In fact, it was long ago I decided to be King of the Pirates and sailed out here. Should I die from those thousands of killers out there...I die. Nothin' I can do about it."_

"Go on, Oshawott. Tell him." Jynx sneered.

 _Should I die from those thousands of killers out there...I die. Nothin' I can do about it."_

Nothing I can do about it. Fine then. At least I can go out brave...and tell Jynx that...

" _ **YOU'RE THE UGLIEST POKEMON IN THE SEEEEEEEA!"**_ I yelled from the top of my lungs. I have to be brave in order to pursue my dream of being a marine. If I die by Jynx's hand, then so be it, at least I know I'll die being bravery, and I have Ambipom to thank.

"Heeeehehehehehe!" The purple monkey chuckled.

"Excuse me, RUNT?!" She yelled out pissed.,

"I've dealt your tyranny for the last time! I'm leaving the crew and join the Marines. Then, when I grow, I'll hunt down dirty, wretched pirates LIKE YOU!"

"Do you realize what you're saying, you wretched SEA DOG!." she growled, as her hat shadowed her eyes. She's pissed to the extreme, but I'm not gonna take it anymore.

"Of course I know what I'm saying, and it's a dream I _WILL_ peruse and no ones going to stop me! **I'M GOING TO JOIN THE MARINES, AND WHEN I DO YOU'RE THE FIRST POKEMON PIRATE TO CATCH!** "

" **I HAVE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP, YOU'RE DEAD, KID, DEAD!** " Jynx yelled readying her club.

No regrets. No regrets, I said just what I wanted to say, I will become a Marine.

"Well said, Oshawott." the monkey Pokémon said, laughing the whole time.

" **GRAAAAAAAAAAH!** " Jynx just suddenly bashed Ambipom's head in wither her club! That club's a strong as iron, and I'm...I'm just not sure of rubber will be enough to stop it. Is-is he alright?

"No good." he taunted completely stunning the blonde-haired witch. Stunned, Ambipom was able to successfully knock her out of the way and stretched his tail fists far away. Whatever attack he has planned, It looks like it's going to be a big one.

" Time to end this with... _ **Gum-Gum PISTOL!**_ " He yelled throwing his stretched tail forward, as it was now hurdling towards Jynx.

At a blink of an eye, the punch completely met a direct hit with Jynx's fat gut. The punch was powerful enough to actually send the sea witch flying far away from the ship. It was over, Lady...no the ugly hag Jynx... she was gone, flying away to some other part of the sea.

"Hey you guys," Ambipom said turning to the rest of the fallen crew. "I think Oshawott, here has a dream to pursue. So it wouldn't be too much trouble if you give him a ship, will ya?"

"y-y-yes sir!" shouted the shivering crew as they went out and searched for a lifeboat. There's so much that has happened in the stretch of just a day...but the only thing I have to say to him...was this:

"Thanks, Ambi." I said.

"Aww, don't mention it." he replied back with his hands behind his back.

 _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

It was suddenly at that moment that the ship was being bombarded by cannonballs. Ambipom and I looked to the starboard bow to see who was firing at us. Three powerful blue ships with a familiar symbol on their flags. It was clear to me who they were: The Marines.

"Perfect timing! Now we can get you over there and ask to join. As for me, pirate, gotta go." he said jumping off the ship and to the b-HEY WHAT?!

"A-AMBIPOM wait! Don't leave me, if they spotted me, they'll catch me like I'm another pirate!" I said as I quickly got on the boat as the monkey Pokémon dropped it down to the water. Funny thing too, there seemed to be some other pirate docked next to the ship, I couldn't make out who she was but all I saw was her shining yellow fur. I was about to see just who it was but the cannon fires completely took us to a drift.

* * *

 _ **Third Person P.O.V**_

"Huh, can't believe it, we managed to escape." Oshawott sighed trying to spot a Marine ship, seems like there aren't anymore.

"Ha-ha! Talk about fun right?" Ambipom said laughing at the whole thing.

"Say, Ambi?" Oshawott started as the straw-hatted Pokémon turned to his attention.

"Since you're heading for the One Piece, that would also have to mean that you're going to the Grand Line, aren't you? I've heard that it's also called the Pirate Graveyard."

"Sure does. That would mean I would need a strong crew to help me." Ambipom said in confidence.

"By the way, that reminds me, that Jynx lady mentioned some Pirate Hunter. What's his name...Scepty...something? What's he like?"

"Y-you mean Sceptile? Last I've heard he's been captured in some Marine base." Oshawott explained.

"Oh, weakling, huh?"

"WRONG, WRONG, SO WRONG! He's as violent as a demon and three times as horrifying! HE'S A SCARY POKEMON, THAT'LL HUNT HIS PREY WHEN HE SEES THEM!" Oshawott screamed. Though...it seems puzzling as to why the Pokémon brought him up. "Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Well, I was hoping if I could ask him to join my crew, if he was so strong." Ambipom says as Oshawott completely dropped his jaw to the ground...is this Pokémon serious?

"Chasing him down's just plain reckless, you know that right?"

"You never know, he might jump for the chance to join."

"He's a bloodthirsty hunter! He's truly that bad, if the marines got his hands on him! There's no way he would willingly join, NO WAY, ZERO, ZILCH, NA-OW!" Oshawott ranted when suddenly Ambipom bonked him on the head again.

"Why'd you do THAT?!

"Cause I felt like it."

 _And just like that, our story has been made. The small Pokémon and his little Pokémon friend cast off to the seas to find this mysterious pirate hunter to join on his crew. And thus, our journey has begun!_

 ** _To Be Continued._**

* * *

 **I hope you guys like this little fanfic in the process and I hope you don't see it as cringe.. I'm still considering the Disney One Piece, but it's a little difficult to think up characters, since compared to Pokémon there are pretty little to work with for most antagonists and protagonists. Hopefully I'll have the will to carry this one on unlike what I'm neglecting to do with Disney's One Piece, so I'm just proofreading and editing my old story and make it more...Pokémon. I hope you guys like it the same as those who followed me are liking Kingdom Hearts: the Adventures of Light I. I'm also saying I'm not Discontinuing Disney One Piece, I'm not so sure just yet.**


	2. The Mysterious Swordsman, The Sceptile

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Arceus, God of the Pokémon, and the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _You want my treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, you just have to find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of_** ** _dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

* * *

Previously on Pokemon One Piece, we've now met with the Straw Hat dawning Pokemon, Ambipom, and his newfound friend Oshawott. The two are now blissfully sailing the deep blue sea for Oshawott's request to become a Marine...and Ambipom's search for one man: Roronoa Sceptile.

"Smell that fresh air, Oshawott, today's a beautiful day!" Ambipom said inhaling the fresh air as he and his otter Pokemon friend are now sailing to sea on a life boat given by Jynx's crewmen.

"As long as we keep to our heading, we'll reach the marine base, in no time." Oshawott said assuring the monkey.

"You're a natural at navigation, Oshawott, you sure we're setting out to the place we're heading to?" The ecstatic monkey asks.

"Sure thing, after all navigation is one thing all sailors should have, it's no big deal. Without them, they'll be lost at sea quickly." Oshawottt said as Ambi giggled about sitting on top of the boat's figurehead carefree in the world. The otter Pokemon then looked at the him at distraught.

"Uh...Oshawott, I hate to ruin your fun and all but you don't realize who you're recruiting. We're nearing the Marine Base holding...the Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Sceptile, the deadliest Pokemon in the East Blue." Oshawott said explaining the guy. An image of a ferocious Pokemon in green and black appears slicing down his enemies in to.

"This is the Pokemon who dices up his bounties like the predator he is, a savage beast nonetheless. People would call him a horrifying, bloodthirsty demon taking in the form of a mere Pokemon, Grass-type Pokemon...killing mercilessly with grass sharper than even the mightiest blade." Oshawott grimaces. It's clear they know who they're up against.

 _Enter the Great Swordsman: The Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Sceptile_

After drifting through the seas, the monkey and the small otter finally arrived at an island, with a giant marine like gate overseeing the whole village.

"Land ho! The marine base city!" Ambipom shouted as he completely ran off to his destination with Oshawott reluctantly chasing after him, as they passed through many people and Pokemon around them.

"Ambipom, wait!" Oshawott says finally catching up to him. "You can't seriously expect that bloodthirsty swordsman to join your crew, it's ludicrous!" The otter retorts. Ambipom only waved his nubbed arms dismissively.

"Don't worry, I haven't made up my mind yet. I've gotta see if he's a good guy, first." Ambipom says casually, gaining another shocked expression from his otter friend. Oshawott only looked at him dumbfounded...until finally regaining his composure and repeated what he said at first.

"GOOD GUY?! AMBIPOM, WORK WITH ME HERE, HE'S IN PRISON FOR A REASON! DON'T YOU THINK?!" Oshawott cried out as Ambipom grabbed a pear from the fruit stand, with his tail, and took a big ol' bite in it. He then repays the merchant with his spare of change then asked the following...

"HEY, DOES ANYONE HERE KNOW IF THAT SCEPTILE GUY'S AROUND HERE, SOMEWHERE!?" Ambipom cried out, completely gaining the whole town's attention causing them to stay back from the duo.

"Probably not a good idea to mention Sceptile's name..." Oshawott whispered. Not a smart idea, indeed to do so.

"Aw well, let's just find that marine base, already. After all, you do want to join the Marines, don't ya?" Ambipom asks him. Oshawott twiddled his flippers at that question.

"Of course I do, Ambi, but...I-I don't know if I'm ready, yet. From what I've heard the Pokemon in charge is the Marine Captain of this area, Axe-Hand Emboar, himself, and I've hear he's a tough Pokemon t-." Oshawott explained as he stopped when he and Ambipom noticed the towns people ONCE AGAIN backing away from the two in fear.

"HAHAHA! The town's weird, I'll give ya that!" Ambipom chortled.

"Strange... I can understand their fear for Sceptile, but why Emboar? Something's strange is going on..." Oshawott says to himself outloud. Ambipom only giggled.

"I don't know, maybe they jumped for the fun of it." The monkey suggested.

"WHERE'S THE FUN IN FEAR?!" Oshawott cried out just before slamming into steel iron gates. They looked up to see a large base just towering the two Pokemon. They were definitely at the Marine base.

"Looks like we're here." Ambipom said just before Oshawott was suddenly filling up with tears.

'"We've finally made it... Looks like this is where we part ways, Ambi...I w-W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" his tears of joy suddenly disappeared and turned into an expression of shock as he watched Ambipom trying to jump the fence.

"GET DOWN, AMBI, THEY'LL SEE US!" The Water-Type cried out.

"Now then, where's that demon?" Ambipom asks looking for...well you know. The Monkey's face gleamed up as he suddenly spots him in the center of the Marine base courtyard.

"Probably in a prison cell." Oshawott presumed.

"Nope, there he is! C'mon let's take a closer look." Ambipom says going to the other side of the fence with the Otter Pokemon following him with a sigh.

"Ambi, this is ridiculous, the Marines would NEVER leave someone as dangerous as him out in the...OPEN?!" Oshawott shouted in fright just looking at the sight of the pirate hunter.

The said Pirate Hunter was tied to a cross. The sun was shining down on the vicious Grass-Type wearing a dark green bandana. The said bandana was completely shadowing the Hunter's eyes just making him even more dangerous looking. The Pokemon was wearing a bright white shirt, a large green haramaki around his waste, and black trousers and boots.

" _It's-it's-it's really him, Roronoa Sceptile!"_ Oshawott panicked in thought.

"So us if we untie those ropes, he'll walk away, right?" Ambipom asks in an obvious statement, catching the otter off guard.

"AMBIPOM YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! HE'S A DANGEROUS MAN THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE'LL DO IF WE LET HIM FREE! HE JUST MIGHT KILL US ALL!" Ambipom retorted.

"Don't worry, I'm strong, so I can protect us, if things go rough." The monkey assured as Oshawott was only at a state of panic.

 _"HE'S GONE FREAKING INSANE!"_ The otter says in thought.

"You two." a deep and chilling voice called out.

"-H-AAAAAAAH!" Oshawott screamed out with tears flowing in his eyes. The dangerous Pokemon glared at the two in his shadowed, piercing yellow eyes.

"You both are eyesores...leave. Now." He commanded.

"GHAAAAAAAAAAH! W-W-W-W-W-WE'VE GOTTA BAIL NOW AMBI!, HE'S GONNA KILL US FOR SURE!" the scared otter says in indefinite fear, when suddenly...a ladder. It was at that moment a small blonde haired, human girl just at Ambipom's height peeked out.

The blonde-haired girl appears to have bright blue eyes shining in the daytime sun, as well as a golden broach shining on the girl's hair.. She appears to be wearing a brown shirt and a puffy white skirt with black skin-tight shorts, and pink shoes. She looked in both directions for any search of the Marines. Considering there are none, she soon climbed down the ladder and ran to Sceptile.

"What is she doing? WHAT IS SHE DOING?! AIPOM, STOP HER SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED!" Oshawott yelled out in desperation, but Ambipom did nothing. The girl soon approached the deadly Pokemon.

"What do you want?" The swordsman said to the girl nearing him.

"I thought you could use some riceballs, I made them especially for you." the girl said offering the swordsman two riceballs placed in a napkin.

"Are you sure it's not a death wish you're after? Go away." he grunted.

"Aww come on, you haven't eaten anything since the day you got tied up. Here, I've never really made them before. It was my first time making them, but I think I did fine!" she said offering them to the tied up swordsman.

"Look, kid, thank you for your kindness, but I'm just not hungry. So, go." he retorted.

"But-"

"NO! THE ANSWER IS NO, SO SCREW OFF!" Sceptile yelled out almost making tears flow down the little girl's eyes, soon however her tears were abruptly stopped as the Marine gates opened up.

"No one likes a bully, Roronoa Sceptile." a voiced interpreted. The voice in question came from what appears to be a small orange pig Pokemon. Backing behind the tiny runt, were two human marine soldiers.

"I can see you're handling things, quite well." the pig sneered.

"Huh, another weirdo." Ambipom continuing to watch the scene with Oshawott.

"It's a Tepig, and he looks like he's apart of the marines, too!" Oshawott squealed as attention turned back to the small pig, as he turned to the little girl and steals one of her riceballs.

"Tasty!" he squealed.

"That wasn't for you!" the blonde-haired girl retorted, but then the pig suddenly squealed again and regurgitated the riceball he ate on to the girl.

"Too sweet!" he shouted. "What kind of sicko uses SUGAR on RICEBALLS, you use SALT, you idiot SALT!" The pig screamed.

"But-but-I thought they were better sw-" The blonde-haired tried to fight back, but the rest of her Fireballs were soon taken by the little pig.

"GIVE ME THAT, DISGUSTING PIECE OF TRASH!" The pig said swiping the other riceball and stomping it on the ground, and soon snorted fire on it. With hope practically draining away, the little girl swelled up with tears and look at the ashen remains of her stomped on riceballs.

"I-I-I worked so hard on them..." she stifled. Soon a Marine handed the pig Pokemon a scroll.

"Such a shame. Unfortunately, you seem to of failed on the notice posted all over the town " _Those who assist criminals in anyway possible, will be sent for execution in the highest extent, necessary. Signed, Marine Captain Emboar."_ Dear me, even little, inferior, human, brats like you should know well enough to steer clear of my daddy." the pig sneered.

"His dad?" Ambipom asked looking at the scene...it sure escalated quickly.

"His dad is the Marine Captain?" Oshawott Little says in confusion.

Meanwhile with the group,

"Now then, you, throw her out." the pig called to one of the Marine soldiers who looked at the pig in shock. Tepig soon snorted as flames came out. He soon repeated his orders to the Marine soldier.

"DO I STUTTER? THROW THAT HARE OUT THE FENCE, NOW! Do it, or else my I'll tell my father. I would engulf you in flames myself, but I'll let my FATHER handle a more cruel punishment for the likes of you...IF YOU DON'T DO AS _I,_ his faithful son, Tepig, SAY!" Tepig growled.

"Ye-yes sir, right away Mr. Tepig, Sir!" the Marine responded back, as he turned to the little girl.

"Please understand, an order is an order...just curl up into a little ball." the Marine whispered as the little girl only looked in fear. She did as he says, to which he threw the girl out of the base, luckily she did as the Marine said and curled into a ball.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed.

"OH NO!" Oshawott screamed.

It was at that moment Ambipom sprang into action and extended his armed tail, catching the little girl.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she pleaded.

"Ambipom! Are you two OK?" Oshawott came running to the two. His attention then turned to the little girl.

"What about you? Are you OK? Oh, it was awful what that PIG did to you." he growled.

Meanwhile back in the Marine base Sceptile was completely pissed at what that dang Tepig has done to the little girl, whereas the pig himself, only snickered.

"You're just so desperate to stay alive, aren't you?" Tepig snickered.

"I'll make it through the month without any problems." Sceptile growled.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Keep telling yourself that, 'Swordsman' HAHAHAHAHA!" the pig guffawed as he and the Marines walked off out of the Marine base courtyard. Tepig only continued to laugh in hilarity.

"10 days left, ya brat!" Sceptile shouted bluntly.

"Yeah yeah I get it, pitiful you still assume you can make it through those 10 days, HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The pig taunted as he and the marines were completely out of sight. The gates closed with the Tepig's laugh, leaving the swordsman all by himself.

Back with Ambipom, Oshawott and the girl,

"How can anyone be so cruel? And he's part of the marines, isn't he?" Oshawott wondered waiting for a reply from the purple monkey's reply...but no reply from him unfortunately. In fact not even a peep. Instead...

"Ambi?" he was not around.

"W-WHAT?! AMBIPOM WHERE'D YOU RUN OFF TO, THIS TIME?!" Oshawott yelled trying to find his rubber monkey friend. Sure enough, he went to the fence and spotted HIM TALKING TO THE SWORDSMAN!

"So uh, are you a bad guy?" Ambipom asked as he is plainly right in front of him.

"You're still here? I thought I told you to leave me alone." Sceptile growled.

"You're stuck out here for all the world to see, and yet you do nothing. Are you really as strong as they say?" Ambipom asks the Grass-type Pokemon.

"That's none of your business, now leave!" the swordsman retorted as Ambipom went closer to him.

"Ha! I wouldn't even make it three days without any food or anything." he taunted. Sceptile only scoffed at that response.

"I've got more spirit than you could ever have, monkey, all the more how I'll survive this ordeal, this I swear." the swordsman says with a smirk on his face. It's clear that Sceptile has quite the ambition to carry on.

"You're a weird one aren't you?" Ambipom asks as he then walked away from the swordsman.

"Wait." Sceptile says, making the monkey stop dead on his tracks. "The riceball. Pick it up." Ambipom looked down to see the riceballs...assuming you would call it that anymore. Ambipom sees more of...a dirty, ashen piece of muck.

"You're really going to eat it? It kinda looks li-" Ambipom asks but was stopped bluntly by the Pokemon.

"I don't care what it looks like, JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE IT TO ME, NOW!" Sceptile barked. He didn't have to be told twice, so Ambipom threw the muddy, ash covered riceball into the swordsman's mouth. Though he tried to resist throwing it up, he forced it down his gullet and ate it, satisfied.

"Should've listened to me." the monkey said bluntly.

"No. It's good. I have that little girl to thank." Sceptile muttered...giving a smirk.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"He..he liked it?" squealed the certain little girl as Ambipom and Oshawott sat down in the town's cafe, with her.

"Yep! He ate every last grain of rice! Or...well whatever it is, because it sure didn't look like rice to me, that's for sure." Ambipom said making the girl squeal with glee. Meanwhile Oshawott only pondered on the very thought.

"Maybe Sceptile isn't really the bloodthirsty monster everyone thinks he is." he muttered, loud enough for Ambipom and the girl to hear. The little girl was quick to retort the otter's thought, as she immediately spoke up.

"He isn't! He got himself punished...for us." the girl retorted, gaining the two's attention. She soon explained Sceptile's dilemma. "It's that dumb pig, Tepig. He's the son of that no good Marine Captain Emboar, it's HIS fault that Sceptile's in trouble."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Stand aside Stand aside, scum! Let me and my dear pet friend through!" a certain bratty voice said as he moved through the town, walking with a FREAKING VICIOUS MIGHTYENA by his side! It was growling, and slobbering as it slobbers around everyone._

 _"If you don't move aside, my father will have you executed, simple as that!" Tepig ordered bringing his bloodthirsty wolf into the town's tavern. He was simply allowing the Mightyena to scarf down on the people's food, how horrible, indeed!_

 _"Stop! Leave them alone!" the little girl said hitting the Mightyena with a broom. The girl soon stepped back, as the Mightyena growled back at her, baring its sharp teeth._

 _"Oh dear, little girl. Is there something wrong with how my pet Mightyena is behaving?" Tepig taunted._

 _"Bonnie, put it down! You'll get us in trouble!" her mother shouted._

 _"Oh dear me, little girl, Bonnie...is it? Whatever, I don't care. In any case, you should know when to respect me and my father. Maybe my ravenous pet can teach you some manners. What do ya say, Mighty?" Tepig sneered as the ravenous Mightyena suddenly sprang just about to scarf the little girl's face down, if not for the sudden impact by a stool. Tepig gave out a small snort in fear seeing what happened? It was Sceptile!_

 _"WHO THE HELL ARE Y-wait...you-you-you're that Pirate Hunter everyone's been talking about! You're Roronoa Sceptile!" Tepig says looking at the sinister man. He couldn't tell what Sceptile was thinking, his eyes were shadowed out by the light of the sun._

 _"And if I am?" Sceptile said bluntly, as Tepig soon snorted fire in fear._ _"Then what's a Pirate Hunter doing HERE, finding Marines?!" Tepig retorted but Sceptile only dismissed the small pig._

 _"Whatever. Let me finish my meal in peace, you stupid brat." he said as he continued eating. Tepig couldn't stand it, so still shivering to the bones, he soon took a deep breath in an attempt to incinerate the Pirate Hunter, only to be stopped by him in the process. Sceptile then took out one of his swords and raised it towards the pig, making him shriek._

 _"You're starting to irritate me. You and your precious 'Mighty' over there." he said threateningly. Tepig was very close to the brink of pissing on the floor, but he kept his cool and out with a laugh._

 _"Y-y-y-you of course realize that if my dad finds out about this, he'll execute both the girl and her mother? How about a little deal: In place of their execution, you are to take their place. A-a-a good one month, you make it through the end of this month and I'll be so kind as to let you go, as well. What to you say, Roronoa Sceptile?" The green Pokemon soon dismissed his sword as he looked back at the feared civilians around him._

 _"...Fine. One month." Auron said reluctantly as he then dropped his sword._

* * *

 _End Flashback_

"Three weeks have gone by, since that day," Bonnie continued,

"But that stupid Tepig keeps kicking him, punching him, snorting fire at him, allot of hurtful and mean things to make sure he won't last the end of the month. I-I-I don't know how else I can help him!" The little girl concluded, swelling up in tears. Oshawott then came to comfort the poor little girl.

"There, there. At least he won't bother you or your town anymore," Oshawott says...or so he thought. It was at that moment the spoiled and selfish pig in question came to the same tavern, and relaxed on the table, with two marine soldiers by his side. The annoyance never stops.

"I'm hungry! Bring me something delectable and keep the check to yourself. And while you're at it, bring me one of your finest Moonshine or whatever crap you call it, CHOP-CHOP, lady I don't have all day!" the commanding brat ordered.

"Oh no..." Oshawott sighed.

"W-what is he doing here...?" Bonnie says in worry.

"I'm just here to pass the time, seeing that I'm bored out of my mind, here. What to do...what to do..." Tepig said tauntingly, the next words he said started to tick a certain straw hat dawning monkey off.

"OOOOOH, I know, how about I EXECUTE that pathetic waste of life known as Sceptile, already!? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAA-"

His laughter was cut short by a fist tail, when Ambipom sprang into action and punched the living crap out of the pig. The punch was so powerful it was strong enough to send the pig flying into the walls. After dizzily looking up, he then looked at the glaring monkey in pure shock.

"You-you hit me!" he wailed

"AMBI STOP! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAD AT HIM AND ALL, BUT HE'S SON OF THE MARINE CAPTIAN, YOU CAN'T HIT HIM, THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE'LL DO TO YOU!" Oshawott protested trying to restrain the enraged monkey.

"This Pig's scum!" he yelled out.

"You ACTUALLY _HIT_ ME?! I'M THE SON OF THE GREAT AXE-HAND, EMBOAR!, ARE YOU DAFT, STUPID MONKEY?!" Tepig repeated in shock, once more.

"I REALLY don't care who you are!" Ambipom retorted.

"YOU WILL ONCE HE EXECUTES YOU!" Tepig yelled out.

"If you REALLY wanna call yourself a man, how about fighting me, instead of waiting on your pathetic dad, HUH?!" Ambipom yelled out. Tepig was...completely at a state of shock at this point.

"AMBIPOM JUST EASE UP ON HIM! WHY GO ON THE MARINE'S BAD SIDE?!" Oshawott protested.

"Because...I've made up my mind." Mickey says determinedly. "Today, Sceptile _IS_ joining my crew."

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Marine Base Headquarters_

"I am great." muttered a gruff deep voice.

"Yes sir! You truly are, sir!" a marine saluted.

"Just a damn shame those taxes we've collected don't add up to my degree of greatness." the voice continued.

"Yes sir, I guess the citezen's wallets aren't very deep, these days." the marine agreed.

"The issue at hand here, is the decrease in respect for me, wouldn't you agree?" the figure spoke up.

"Yes sir, you're right si-

"DADDY!" Tepig yelled barging in the door on the verge of tears. "There's someone outside I want you to slaughter, and I want it done, now!" He ordered. A snort was heard, the very same snort that Tepig would usually do, only that...it's much more threatening.

* * *

 _Outside the Marine Base._

 ** _Sceptile's P.O.V_**

Three Weeks. It's been three weeks since I've made that deal with that spoiled, bastard pig and his damn pig father. But it will all be worth it, once I make it past this month, I'll be free...and I'll continue to fulfill my promise to...Mawile.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Even now I can still hear the clanking of the bamboo sticks as we draw our weapons and trained...trained like we never trained before. I always did my best, I showed determination and increased my skills everyday, but still she still upholds me...every time. I will beat her...That one memory that's been lodged in my brain ever since... I can even remember what she said._

 _"You're weak, Sceptile. Nothing ever changes and nothing will." said the young Mawile._

 _I made a promise to her and I can't afford to die in a place like this._

* * *

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

Sceptile's flashback was halted abruptly when he snapped back into reality with a familiar straw hat dawning monkey in front of him, again. Sceptile only looked in annoyance.

"You again. Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?" he said irritated.

"Proposition my friend. I'll untie you, but only if you join my crew, sound fair?" Ambipom says making the Grass-type Pokemon glare at the monkey in even more irritation.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I'm a pirate and I'm looking for the best crew there is." Ambipom explains, but was immediately stopped by the swordsman.

"Then the answer is no. I would not dare stoop to becoming a pirate, nor will I ever. So screw your offer, I'm not joining your crew." Sceptile said abruptly. Ambipom tilted his head in confusion.

"And what's wrong with being a pirate?" he asks.

"Many. But the true fact is that Pirates are despicable. I don't see myself anytime soon, or in this life EVER, to see myself in a Pirate crew." Sceptile simply explains. Ambipom wasn't having it.

"Oh come on, really? Everyone here in town knows that you're a bloodthirsty bounty hunter, don't they?" Ambipom retorted.

"They could say what they want, but I haven't done a thing I regret." Sceptile said with a smirk. "I _WILL_ make it through this challenge, then I will accomplish my goal." He says determined.

"Uhhh-huh...Sorry to tell ya but I already decided you'll join." Ambipom chuckled.

"ON WHAT GROUNDS DO YOU HAVE TO DECIDE FOR ME?!" Sceptile yelled completely pissed at that idea.

"Well, you _ARE_ the best swordsman around." Ambipom replied back.

"I _AM_ the best swordsman around! Until that idiot pig took my sword away." the Swordsman explained.

"Then I'm sure it wouldn't be too much trouble if I go in and get it for you, huh?" Ambipom simply says.

"What?"

"So...if ya want your swords back, you'll have to join my crew." Ambipom proposed once again.

"SCREW OFF, MONKEY! YOU'RE REALLY PISSING ME OFF, NOW!" the swordsman yelled, at that moment, Ambipom went off to the distance leaving the puzzled swordsman. Not because he's going to get his swords alone but...

"Hey genius, the base is at the _OTHER_ direction." he yelled out.

"Huh? Oh right...I'll get there faster with... ** _GUM-GUM ROCKET!_** " Ambipom yelled as he stretched his tails to the other side of the base and slingshot himself there, completely puzzling the swordsman to an extent...an EXTREME extent.

" _W-w-what the hell is this guy?"_ he said baffled.

* * *

 _On the Marine Headquarter Roof_

"HEAVE!" Said a marine.

"HO!" cried out the other marines as they were all pulling the statue of a large boar like Pokemon an ax posing as his left hand. Watching the whole thing was the boar in question. He was wearing a T-shirt covered with a blue Marine Elite's jacket. He was wearing striped blue trousers and pitch black army boots. He was an orange and black boar just like another certain obnoxious pig.

"That's it, stop right there!" the Captain commanded, halting the Marines holding his statue as tightly as possible. "Now, stand it up with one final pull."

"WELL DAD!? Are you going to get revenge on this guy or what?!" Tepig says in complete paranoia. "Seriously, he just out right struct me in public! You never hit me before, why should _HE_?!"

"Son, do you have any remount idea as to why I never hit you?" Emboar growled as he snorted flames, to which was confusing to the pig.

"Because you think I'm great?" Tepig asks hopefully.

"No...it's because..." the Marine Captain started...when out of the blue he actually gave his own son a great big punch in the snout. Coming near him with his ax-hand at the ready, he only sneered at the meek little pig who only looked at him in surprise.

"It's because you're a weak fool who isn't even at worth here. I don't want you to get the wrong idea." Emboar said nearing Tepig who gave out a squeal in fear. It was at that moment the Captain picked Tepig up with the tip of his ax.

"The only great one around here is the one who you call your father!" he growled dropping the pig.

"Which reminds me, I've been getting word of a rat sneaking into the crucifixion yard." Captain Emboar says to the pig.

"R-right the little girl, i-i-it's OK I had her dealt with!" Tepig said, but the Captain still wasn't having it.

"I hope for your own sake ya killed her." he growled.

"K-k-KILL?! Of course not, daddy I would never-!" The Tepig says meekly. The Captain only snorted more flames as he turned to his men.

"You! Go into town, find the girl, and kill her." the Captain commanded pointing at a random Marine.

"But sir, you can't be serious! She's just a little girl!" the Marine Lieutenant retorted.

"I don't care if that stupid little girl's a child. She can be a damn baby for all I care, anyone who disobeys my order is a mark of treason and will be put to death, understand?!" Emboar ordered.

"I-I can't do it, sir!" The Lieutenant complied.

"Big mistake." The Captain suddenly raised his ax hand and slashed the marine down, with it, to which Tepig and the other marines were forced to watch their Captain kill off his own men...and for what?! Because a little girl disobeyed his order and should be put to death?

"Y-y-YOU KILLED HIM?!" Tepig yelled out in horror.

"My strength is the one thing I use to excel my way to the rank of Captain." Captain Emboar growled.

"Listen here ya sissies, in this world, only titles matter. Therefore, by being Captain of this base and the highest ranking offer, I am the most superior creature compared to all you worms! This means...everything I do is RIGHT! AM I CLEAR, MEN?!" Emboar ordered. The Marines shivered in compliance.

"Sir, you are clear, sir!" all the Marine soldiers saluted in fear.

"Good, now then let's put killing that girl onto hold. As of now, observe the greatest symbol of my unending authority." Emboar boasted pointing to the statue of himself.

"It took years of creatin' but here it is. Now STAND IT UP! Display it for the whole world will see! So the whole world will fear the name, MARINE CAPTAIN EMBOAR!" he yelled as the soldiers continued to heave and ho his statue up high.

 _Meanwhile down in the Marine Headquarters entrance._

"That's strange, nobody's here." Ambipom said walking up to the metal doors. "I better find that crazy idiot's son and find those swords." the straw hat dawning monkey then heard a noise coming from the rooftops, it was the marines pulling the Captain's statue.

"PULL HARDER MEN! I want my greatness to shine, and I want it NOW!" Emboar commanded inspecting the Marine's work. Finally the statue was rising up, but was hit by the headquarter structure by one of the Marines.

"You." He says in a deadly tone to one of the marines."You bumped it." The Marine shook in horror as he felt the Captain's heating rage pulsing down on him.

"Sir I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT I WAS RECKLESS!" the Marine begged and pleaded for forgiveness.

"I consider the smallest scratch on this...NOTHIN' LESS THAN A TRAITOROUS ACTIVITY, PUNISHABLE BY DEATH!" the enraged Marine Captain barked.

 _Down in the Headquarter entrance..._

"Guess I should check it out..." Ambipom said as he stretched his arms up the rooftops. "Now _**Gum-Gum ROCKET!**_ " he said as he slingshot himself up to the roof.

Just in time to see the beheading of the reckless soldier, who will be dead by the Captain's hands...or hooves. Unfortunately...

"Uh-oh! Too far!" Ambipom screamed as he was now flying past the roof, gaining attention from Embpar and Tepig as well as the other marines on the rooftops.

"W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" one of them said.

"IT FLEW UP FROM THE GROUND!" another said.

Ambipom was then suddenly hanging for dear life on the rope the marines use to pull up the Emboar's statue. In a shocked state, the Marines suddenly dropped the statue, and the upper half of it was breaking apart, to Emboar's distraught. Finally, the upper half of the statue was now hurdling down to the entrance, to everyone's fear.

"Oops..." Ambipom said meekly.

" ** _CEASE THAT MONKEY AND HOLD HIM SO I CAN INCINERATE HIM, MYSELF!_** " The Captain bellowed in complete and udder rage.

"Sir yes sir!" the Marines shouted.

"IT'S HIM! IT'S THE SAME MONKEY I TOLD YOU ABOUT! THE ONE WHO PUN-" Tepig exclaimed till he was suddenly face to face with Ambipom.

"There you are!" He says happily

"YAAAAAAAH!" the pig shrieked.

"I was looking for you, all day. You have something of my friend's and I need it back, so..let's go!" Ambipom said as he suddenly took Tepig by the collar and ran to the inside of the base.

 _ **"HELLLLLLP!**_ " The pig screamed.

"HE'S TAKEN TEPIG!" The Marines shouted.

" ** _CATCH HIM! DO NOT LET THAT MONKEY ESCAPE!_** " The Captain commanded in..again pure rage.

"Captain!" Another marine shouted pointing to the Crucifixion yard. "The Crucifixion Yard! Someone's there!"

"What?" the Sheriff said as he looked down. Sure enough it was Oshawott running towards Sceptile.

"I'm surrounded...by _TRAITORS..._ " the Sheriff growled."

* * *

 _Inside the Marine Base Headquarters_

 ** _?'s P.O.V_**

Look's like I'm here...Now where is the treasure?

"After him!" shouted the Captain.

"Don't let him get away!" another Marine shouted as I watch them scattering the hallways like chickens with their heads cut off.

"Sounds like someone's rocking the boat..." I said, but who could it be?

 ** _Third Person P.O.V_**

 _Meanwhile with Tepig and Ambipom_

"HELLLLLLLP AHHHHHHH-HAAAA-AHHHHH!" A certain frighten pig said as Ambipom was dragging him throughout the headquarter interior.

"K, so tell me where Sceptile's sword is." Ambi said completely ignoring the constant screaming and crying of his 'captive'

"I'LL TELL YOU ANYTHING, JUST PLEEASE STOP DRAGGING ME ACROSS THE CARPET!" Tepig pleaded, as Ambipom abruptly stopped and dropped him.

"OK so where's Sceptile's sword?"

"In my room, we just past it, behind you on the left." Tepig said completely in tears.

"Well why didn't ya say so sooner? Now we gotta go all the way b-"

"FREEZE!" said a Marine as they were all surrounding Ambipom and pointing their guns at him.

"Don't move, and let Tepig go!" said another one.

"No way!" Ambipom said as he suddenly picked Tepig up again, and placed him in front of the monkey, carefully, whist going behind him. " _NOW_ you can shoot me if ya want." It's...pretty clear what he's planning.

"NOOO DON'T SHOOT DON'T SHOOT D-OUTTA THE WAYYYY!" Tepig screamed as Ambipom was charging at the Marines carrying him as if he was a human shield...or a Pokemon shield.

* * *

 _At the Crucifixion Yard_

"Ya have to get out of here, Sceptile." Oshawott said as he was trying to untie the knots on the sticks binding the Grass-Type.

"You do realize that maniac of a boar is going to kill you for what you're doing, right now, right?" Sceptile tried to warn the otter, but he won't give in.

"I can't stand to watch the Marines behave like this anymore. A true Marine should be honorable, and fight for true justice. This...this isn't justice." Oshawott said in determination, but that won't cope with the captive Sceptile.

"I appreciate what you're doing, but I have 10 days left, an-"

"Afraid not." Oshawott said, gaining Sceptile's attention.

"What do you mean 'afraid not'" he said in concern.

"Tepig was at the town tavern, today. Long story short: the Marines are going to execute you, tomorrow. That slimy pig never intended on keeping his word, he wants to execute you, since day 1!" Oshawott said, as Sceptile growled in annoyance.

"That slimy bastard!" Sceptile growled.

"Yeah...that made Ambipom angry, and he punched the living snot out of that pompous pig." Oshawott said.

"He-he did?" the swordsman said in shock.

"Now, Tepig wants vengeance. As we speak, the Marines are dead-set on catching him. I know you won't want to be a pirate and all...but can ya help out? You have allot of strength to offer" the little otter asked the swordsman, to which the swordsman looked in determination.

"Ambipom's the only one who'll be able to save you from execution, and you, Sceptile, you're the only one who'll be able to save him from a similar fate. What do you say?" Oshawott asks. The Grass-Type sighed.

 _"Never thought this would happen."_ Sceptile says in his thoughts. " _A pirate...risking his life...to save me?"_

"END OF THE LINE, SQUIRT!" The Pokemon's thoughts were put to a halt when suddenly Marine Captain Emboar and a his Marine army entered the Crucifixion Yard aiming their guns at the two.

"For the crime of treason against Marine Captain Emboar, I sentence you both to DEATH where you stand." Emboar growled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"This looks like your place." Ambipom said taking a look at a lavender pink cladding room. He looked around, while holding the unconscious pig, and spotted a single katana in the corner.

"Bingo!" Ambipom said in a short time when suddenly he came to a realization of the swords. "Huh...only one? Hey pig, does he have more?" Ambipom asks waiting for an answer from Tepig, but soon realizes that he was unconscious.

"Guess he passed out." Ambi said bluntly as he turned to the window next to the sword, and saw a..not so pleasing sight.

"Oh no, Oshawott!" He called out.

 _Crucifixion Yard_

The otter in question was completely shivering and shaking in fear as well as bawling his eyes out, at the sight of several guns pointed directly at him, once more the Captain of the Marine base himself was amongst this army.

"You've really been pulling some interesting moves, out here, otter. What is this? Some sort of poorly executed coup you two planned with the Straw Hat?" the Captain barked for answers, Sceptile then spoke up.

"I've always fought alone like a real man does, not like a coward, hiding behind the walls of his expandable cronies." the swordsman said testing the Captain's anger.

"Roronoa Sceptile, you dare to estimate me? You may be a strong fighter, but throughout my authority, you're nothing more than a rat who needs to be thrown out of the trash. Not to mention, you've also fell into my rat-trap." Emboar said threateningly as he suddenly turned to his crew. "TAKE AIM!" he commanded as the Marines got into position.

" _NO. This can't end like this!"_ Sceptile said in his mind. " _I can't afford to die here!"_

 _"You're weak Auron, nothing ever changes" It keeps rewinding into my mind...I can't die, not yet, not like this!  
_

 _Tepig'_ _s_ _Room_

Ambipom then placed the Swords behind his back, with the pouch, and stretched to the window.

" _ **Gum-Gum Rocket!**_ " Ambipom yelled as he slingshot himself out of the window.

" _ **FIRE!**_ " Emboar commanded as all the Marines shot at unison, and just when Sceptile and Oshawott were about to get shot...our straw hat dawning friend, Ambipom suddenly got in the way as all the bullets went to him.

"WHAT?!" Sceptile yelled

"MICKEY!" Oshawott yelled

"STRAW HAT!" Emboar yelled

But to their shock, all the bullets went through him, but he didn't fall. In fact, all the bullets were ricochet into his chest, as if he was...rubber...oh right. The Marines, The Captain, and the Swordsman looked at the monkey in shock and disbelief seeing the bullets go through him. Ambipom suddenly reflected all the bullets, making them go seperate ways. One of them even ALMOST hit Emboar.

"Ha-ha told ya I was strong! Bullets won't do ANYTHING on me!" Ambipom taunted.

"W-w-what the hell is this guy?!" Sceptile said completely BAFFLED at what just happened. The monkey only turned to him in determination, and said the following words.

"The name's Ambipom, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **BOY OH BOY Chapter 2! I was...unsure about doing this, but now I can confirm that I...kinda want to do this story. So...keep an eye out for a few more chapters upcoming, as I use my old Disney story as a template.**


	3. Ambipom vs Emboar, & The Mysterious Fox

_**Wealth, Fame, Power,**_

 _ **Arceus, God of the Pokémon, and the King of the Pirates obtained this, and everything else this world has had to offer.**_

 _ **And his dying words had drove countless souls into the sea.**_

 _ **Arceus**_

 _You want my treasure? You can have it! I've left everything I gathered together in one place. Now, you just have to find it._

 ** _These words have lured men into the Grand Line and pursuit of dreams greater than they've ever dared to imagine._**

 ** _This is the time known as the Great Pirate Era!_**

 ** _Previously on Pokémon's One Piece_**

 _" **FIRE!** " Emboar commanded as all the Marines shot at unison, and just when Sceptile and Oshawott were about to get shot...our straw hat dawning friend, Ambipom suddenly got in the way as all the bullets went to him._

 _"WHAT?!" Sceptile yelled_

 _"MICKEY!" Oshawott yelled_

 _"STRAW HAT!" Emboar yelled_

 _But to their shock, all the bullets went through him, but he didn't fall. In fact, all the bullets were ricochet into his chest, as if he was...rubber...oh right. The Marines, The Captain, and the Swordsman looked at the monkey in shock and disbelief seeing the bullets go through him. Ambipom suddenly reflected all the bullets, making them go seperate ways. One of them even ALMOST hit Emboar._

 _"Ha-ha told ya I was strong! Bullets won't do ANYTHING on me!" Ambipom taunted._

 _"W-w-what the hell is this guy?!" Sceptile said completely BAFFLED at what just happened. The monkey only turned to him in determination, and said the following words._

 _"The name's Ambipom, and I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!"_

* * *

 _Ambipom vs Emboar! But Who's That Mysterious Fox Lady?_

Soon silence echoed across the Crucifixion Yard as everyone heard loud and clear Ambipom's declaration. Sceptile...was the first person in the field to scoff at Ambipom's declaration.

"Please, _YOU?_ King of the Pirates? It's clear you're completely out of your rubbery mind. Have you not a clue what being 'King of the Pirates' even means, monkey?" Sceptile asks as he only glared at the little Pokemon.

"King of the Pirates means King of the Pirates! How could it mean anything but that?" Ambipom asks nonchalantly. Everyone only looked at the rubbery Pokemon in confusion, surprise, or just plain bewilderment. All except Oshawott of course.

"I admit I thought the same thing when he first told me," Oshawott started as he can only smile back at the wide-grinned monkey.

"But...I dunno, I think Ambi might actually pull it off. He's much more than you've gotta give credit for! Ambipom's deadest on obtaining the One Piece, and becoming the Pirate King." Oshawott assured the Grass-type in binds. Soon Ambipom presented Auron's sword with a wide-open grin.

"I've got somethin' for ya! Just as I promise, here's your sword. At least the only sword in that stupid pig's room." Ambipom says.

"Yes, that is my sword. I practice Santoryu, the ancient art of the Three-Sword Style." Sceptile explains as Oshawott only looks in confusion.

"Santoryu? But...I only see one sword." Oshawott pipes up.

"AH, WHATEVER, JUST TAKE EM! But once ya do, know this: once I free ya you'll be a government defying villain. So it's either you join my crew, or you stay here and get killed execution style." Ambipom explains as he once again presents the one katana. Sceptile only smiled.

"Hmph. A Giratina spawn, aren't you? Of course, you've left me no choice, considering it'll be joining you...or death on these sticks. So let's do it." Sceptile says in determination.

"HA-HAAAAAA, YES! I'VE GOT ME A CREWMATE YE-HEEE!" Ambipom cheered...as well as doing a little dance.

"QUIT CELEBRATING AND UNTIE ME, ALREADY!" Sceptile barked out in annoyance.

"I see..." Emboar pipes us. The group soon turned to him as the other Marines cowered, except him. "So the rumors have been claimed true, it seems." Emboar says to his men. The Marines looked in confusion.

"Rumors? Do you know what he is, Captain?" A soldier asks.

"It would seem so. That Ambipom is no mere Pokemon. No, combining the attacks the cretin already knows, it seems Straw Hat has consumed a Devil Fruit." Emboar explained.

"A Devil Fruit?" Most of the Marines say in unison. Emboar only snorted flames.

"The legendary treasure of the sea...the Devil Fruits. They say that those who eat them will gain extraordinary, outer-worldly abilities. The power to breathe fire greater than any Fire-type, the power to form tsunamis greater than any Water-type. They say that there are MANY Devil Fruits throughout the world, but next to nothing is known about them, and that its secrets are within the Pirate Graveyard itself: The Grand Line." Emboar explained.

"I-I always thought those Devil Fruit thingies are all but myths!" A Marine yelled out as many other cadets were bewildered about the situation at hand.

"Oh, no...now it is clear that they are FAR from myths, and there's no question about it: Straw Hat has shown us his Devil abilities." Emboar concluded.

Meanwhile...

"C'MON, C'MON, C'MON GET THOSE ROPES OUT QUICK, HE FINISHED STORYTIME!" Oshawott says in a panic as Ambipom is frantically trying to unbind the robes tied to Sceptile.

"Dohh...those Marines got the rope on pretty tight!" Ambipom says struggling.

"There's not much time, would you quit screwing around?!" Sceptile says urgently. The Marine Captain only snorted more flames.

"No... It does not matter just who they are, or WHAT abilities they possess, any who dare to defy me and all I stand against shall perish. If the guns won't work, **_THEN WE CHOP!_** " Emboar ordered as battle cries from the Marines were heard. They soon took out their blades and charged at the three Pokemon. Oshawott squealed in panic. Ambipom however...

"Huh...odd it looks like the rope got tighter instead of looser..." The monkey pondered obliviously.

"GODDAMMIT JUST GIVE ME MY DAMN SWORD, _NOW!_ " Sceptile yelled out. The Marines were soon inching closer and closer to the three.

"AMBIPOM LOOK OUT!" Oshawott yelled out.

"Hmm?" Ambipom looked in confusion to see the Marines just close to them. They soon waved their swords down and...

 _CLANG!_

The sound of metal echoed the fields. While Ambipom looked in awe, Oshawott opened his eyes to see him not chopped into smithereens...but instead the Marine swords meeting with not only Sceptile's one katana, gritted in his mouth, but green energy glowing on both his arms in the form of two, bright green katanas. Marine Captain Emboar was not pleased.

"The Swordsmanship of Roronoa Sceptile..." Emboar says to himself.

"Woah..." both Oshawott and Ambipom both said in bewilderment.

"That is...SOOOOOO COOL!" Ambipom squealed. It seems he wasn't the only one squealing. Two Marines perked up in fear, but soon Sceptile glared dead set on those two individuals.

"Make one move, and you die." Sceptile hissed. The Marines...yep they squealed in fear once again.

"As you can see, practicing my Leaf Blade ability, and my sword-fighting ability, I use both my Katana and my Leaf Blade technique to master the art of Three-Sword Style." Sceptile says as the sun shines down upon him and the Marines.

"That being said...today marks the day I now become a fugitive, for fighting the Marines. To which I shall promise you that I shall be a pirate, but I want you to know one thing: while I sail under your flag, the only thing I dedicate myself to is to fulfill _MY_ ambition." Sceptile tells Ambipom.

"Which is...?" Ambipom asks as Sceptile smiles through his gritted teeth.

"To be nothing less...than the World's Greatest Swordsman." Sceptile declared as he continued. "If somewhere along the way, I'm forced to give that up, then I hold you responsible to fulfill my destiny. After which, you get to apologize to me." Sceptile explains to Ambipom.

"World's Greatest Swordsman, huh, sounds like a plan to me! After all...the King of the Pirates shouldn't have anyone less than the best on his crew!" Ambipom says in agreement.

"Big talk from an even bigger grin..." Sceptile scoffs. "From this point, no matter if I'm a criminal or not, I will spread the name Sceptile...throughout the entire world!" Sceptile declared. Emboar wasn't having this.

"INSOLENCE! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! KILL THEM ALL, NOW!" Emboar ordered, but the Marines were...just too fraught with fear.

"You...might wanna duck~" Ambipom sung as he lifted his leg. Sceptile did as he said immediately.

"Hehe, now _**Gum-Gum...WHIP!**_ " Ambipom screamed as he extended his leg, knocking all the Marines down with a swoop. The Marine Captain only looked in surprise.

"Nice one, Ambi! You've knocked them all down!" Oshawott cheered. Soon, Sceptile leaned back up.

"I've done my explaining, Ambipom, now you do yours. Start by telling me what the hell you are." Sceptile asks. Ambipom only showed him by stretching arms and legs, showing off his Devil Fruit powers.

"I'm just a Pokemon who ate the Gum-Gum Fruit, hehe!" Ambipom giggles.

"The hell's a Gum-Gum Fruit?" Sceptile asks.

"It must be the name of the Devil Fruit." A Marine inquired.

"So that means he's a Pokemon made out of rubber!" Another Marine stated.

"Then it's a clear fact, no doubt that Pokemon possesses Devil Fruit powers...show him no mercy." Emboar commanded.

"B-B-BUT CAPTAIN! Look at them! A Pokemon made out of rubber, A Pokemon with an unmatched sword ability...w-we stand no chance against them!" A Marine pleaded in fear.

"We couldn't even take the Sceptile alone!" Another Marine pleaded.

"They're just insane, Captain!" Another pleaded. So many pleading Marines...once again, Emboar was not having it. He snorted some flames as he only glared dangerously towards his men.

"This is a direct order. Every Marine who spouted weakness just now, you are to pull out your guns and shoot yourself in the temple. Marines are to be the strongest and bravest of the World Government. I do not TOLERATE the spineless!" Emboar ordered. The Marines only looked at their Captain, whilst whimpering...but soon silenced.

"What babies. This'll be easy enough." Sceptile says. He was soon about to charge up to him but...

"AMBIPOM!" Oshawott yelled out as Ambi zoomed in and charged at the Marines quick before Sceptile could even move.

"YOU CAN DO IT! BRING THOSE MARINES CRUMBLING TO THEIR KNEES!" Oshawott yelled out for everyone to hear. Ambipom's goal was for Emboar. He slammed his tail forward, only for it to clash with Emboar's steel axe hand. The Marine Captain can only snort flames in complete anger.

"Rank less, impudent brats, you have some GALL to defy my superiority! I AM THE MARINE CAPTAIN AXE-HAND EMBOAR!" Emboar roared out as he took off his Marine jacket. Ambipom only looked at the enraged pig blankly. He soon gave his signature grin.

"And I'm Ambipom, the feeling's neutral 'Captain'" Ambipom says casually. In rage, Emboar lashed at Ambipom with his axe-hand, but Ambipom easily jumped out of the way. Emboar soon retaliated and slammed his axe to the ground causing to crack the very earth, but Ambipom easily dodged it as well.

"AMBI!" Oshawott yelled out. Everyone only sees the Ambipom in midair. Soon, the monkey extended his legs, colliding it with Emboar's face, sending the Marine Captain to the ground. The soldiers looked in shock.

"HE GOT HIT!" A Marine yelled out.

"Insolent...brat..." Emboar hissed. Ambipom charged at the Captain once more. Emboar was prepared this time as he raised his axe up high in the sky.

"Now...DIE!" Emboar yelled out, once more slamming his axe to the ground, only for Ambipom to step out of the way, whilst spinning mid air.

"Hahaha, I don't think so!" Ambipom says playfully. He soon delivers another punch with his nubbed arm, colliding with Emboar's face once again sending him flying. It's clear the Captain isn't holding his own against him. The Marines were only baffled at the scene unfolding.

"The Captain's getting pummeled out there..." A Marine says meekly.

"I know...it's...kinda embarrassing..." another confessed. Soon Ambipom leaped on the Emboar, grabbing his shirt with his tail, as he only glared angrily at him.

"You call yourself a Marine, but you've crushed my friend Oshawott's dream!" Ambipom growled as he continued to punch the Marine Captain, as Emboar helplessly took it.

"STRAW HAT, STOP RIGHT THERE! LOOK WHAT I'VE GOT!" Tepig yelled out, but Ambipom only continued to punch Emboar.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?! IF YOU WOULD PAY ATTENTION FOR 5 SECONDS, THEN YOU WOULD SEE THAT I'VE GOT A HOSTAGE, RIGHT HERE!" Tepig yelled out as he was shivering and shaking, while placing the barrel of a pistol to Oshawott's head.

"What's with the little Tepig? He's gone crazy..." A Marine says.

"Hey." Sceptile says, finally gaining Ambipom's attention. The Monkey soon sees Oshawott taken hostage by Tepig.

"I-IF YOU VALUE YOUR FRIEND'S LIFE, THEN YOU DO AS I SAY AND DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE, YOU HEAR ME?! ONE WRONG MOVE AND I'LL BLOW THIS OTTER'S BRAINS OUT, I SWEAR!" Tepig yelled out as Oshawott only looked nervously at the gun wielding Tepig. Ambipom said nothing...and soon gave a grin, Oshawott's whimpering...ceases...The otter soon narrowed his eyes.

"AMBIPOM, LISTEN! NO MATTER WHAT, EVEN IF I DIE RIGHT HERE, DON'T LET ANYTHING THAT HAPPENS TO ME STOP YOU!" Oshawott yelled out.

"Heh, no problem at all!" Ambipom says casually. He soon turns to Tepig. "Ya hear that you big idiot, looks like Oshawott's ready to die by you hand, heh." Ambipom chuckled as he got closer, cracking the knuckles of his tail-hands.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! I'LL SHOOT HIM, I SWEAR IT!" Tepig yelled out. Unbeknownst to Ambipom, Emboar rose up from the ground, towering Ambipom with his axe held up high.

"AMBI!" Oshawott yelled out.

" _ **Gum-Gum...**_ " Ambipom says readying his tail. Emboar however...

"BEHIND YOU!" Oshawott yelled out frantically.

"Times up, Straw Hat. For I am Marine Captain Axe-Hand EMBOAR!" Emboar yelled out. Sceptile soon clenched his sword in his teeth.

"FATHER, FATHER KILL HIM NOW! QUICK!" Tepig yelled out frantically.

" _ **PISTOL!**_ " Ambipom yelled out as a tailed fist stretched forward to Tepig. In unison, Emboar slammed his axe down to Ambipom.

"WHHAAAAAAAAAAA-ACK!" Tepig screamed, to which he was sent flying, knocked unconscious. Emboar...soon stopped at the tip of Ambi's straw hat. The monkey only snickered giving a wide grin.

"Nice one..." Ambipom snickered. He and everyone else heard the stifled groaning from Emboar. Only to see that the Marine Captain met with the leaf blades and regular blade of Sceptile. Soon...the Marine Captain, fell back to the ground, losing consciousness. Ambipom extended his tail back.

"Sceptile." Ambipom finished.

"Heh, just doing my job, Captain." Sceptile says giving a smirk to the purple monkey. It was clear that the battle...was over. Both Tepig and Emboar lay on the ground, both unconscious. The Marines only looked in surprise.

"Captain Emboar's been defeated!" A Marine yelled out.

"Unbelievable..." another says. Sceptile soon turned to them...narrowing his eyes at them.

"If there's anyone else who wishes to pick a fight with us, then by all means do it now." Sceptile warned. But no...no Marine stepped up. Instead...all of them soon threw their weapons up high and cheered.

"WE'RE FREE!" They all chanted.

"FINALLY!" One says midst the cheering of Marines. The trio however...only looked in confusion.

"They're...happy that we beat their boss?" Ambipom asks.

"Ohhhh...I get it! The Marines must've been fearful of him, until we showed up, that is!" Oshawott inquired.

"GACK!" A painful groan was heard. Ambipom and Oshawott looked in surprise and concern as they noticed Sceptile suddenly slamming to the ground in pain. Oshawott was the first to come to him.

"Sceptile? SCEPTILE! A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Oshawott asks in panic.

"J-Just...hungry..." Sceptile moaned.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Marine Base interior_

It seems during the battle against Ambipom vs Emboar...there was a figure in the midst of the battle, sneaking and slinking throughout the Marine Base while the other Marines were too busy with the battle. The said figure was a Pokemon herself. The golden fox was smirking at the tied up Marines.

"Heh, sorry boys, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait it out a bit." She says waving her bushy golden tail. A fox Pokemon with fur golden as the sun itself, and fur crimson as fire growing from both her ears. The female fox was walking on two unlike any normal fox. She soon left the tied up Marines and proceeded to the next room. A room full of treasures and antiquities. It must be Emboar's quarters.

"Hmm...now...where could it be..." The fox says as she began rummaging through the desks of papers, in search for something. Nothing on the desktop, so she soon took to the drawers...still nothing.

"Hmm...can't find that sucker anywhere..." She says to herself. She scanned the office once more...and soon noticed something in the back of the room. A silver handle just behind a barrel. Those aren't any usual latches. Most latches can be found in...

"A safe, jackpot!" The fox says as she looked behind the barrels, to find indeed a safe. She smirked in an attempt to lockpick the safe...only to find in confusion that the safe was instead...wide open. Nonetheless, she seems to have found what she's looking for.

"AHA! The maritime chart of the Grand Line! I knew those Marines were hiding it!" The fox says as she grabbed the map...or what she thought was the map. Instead it's a scroll with a letter marked in glitter. The mark was familiar to the fox as the note says _'I have flashily stolen the Chart of the Grand Line, sincerely yours...'_

"Blacephalon..." The fox says narrowing her eyes.

"Or so I've heard that on these seas...he's called...Blacephalon...the Immortal." The fox clenched the scroll as she looked in the window. The nefarious Pirate's name is all too familiar to her. She could still feel the...creature's beaming yellow eyes.

"This won't be easy...but I WILL find that chart..." The fox declared.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back at the Village_

"Oh man, am I freakin' stuffed!" Sceptile bellowed out as everyone around the village looked in both curiosity...and fear. Back at the village tavern, after their daring fight with Marine Captain Emboar, Sceptile and Ambipom relax once more as Bonnie and Oshawott look in happiness. Sceptile however, well it's clear that he's been eating till he has reached his fill...and he has.

"After starvation for 3 weeks, I was just on the bring of eating my own bandana!" Sceptile says as he happily enjoyed his meal. As Bonnie, her mother, and Oshawott giggled, Ambipom only scoffed as he ate...well he ate everything.

"Light-weight. How can you be full already?" Ambipom says casually.

"How the hell can someone like you be as hungry as someone who hasn't eaten in a total of 3 weeks?" Sceptile retorted.

"Well...the taste seems good, I guess. Oshawott, don't you agree too?" Ambipom asks.

"Heh, well I can't say no to that heh...and thank you...for fixing this up for us, ma'am." Oshawott says back to Bonnie's mother. She smiled delightfully.

"It's not a problem, at all. You all saved the town, after all." Her mother replied back.

"You're the most amazing Pokemon I've ever met, Ambipom!" Bonnie beamed.

"Heh, thanks. And I assure you, I'll be ten times more amazing once I become the King of the Pirates, and obtain the One Piece! Right now I'm well on my way of gathering the best crew on the sea!" Ambipom assured. Sceptile soon smiles as a question arises up.

"So, Mr. King of the Pirates, how many more do you have on board, besides me?" Sceptile asks.

"Crew?" Ambipom asks after taking a gulp of meat.

"Yes, crew. You told me that you were in the middle of gathering a crew for your ship. After all, assuming you're gonna be King of the Pirates, you've got to have SOME waiting in the wings, don't you?" Sceptile assumes.

"...Nope! Just you!" Ambipom says cluelessly.

"W-What? Just...me?" Sceptile asks in shock.

"Yep!" Ambipom replied back happily.

"S-So...you and I are what amounts to an entire pirate crew?" Sceptile asks.

"What's wrong with that?" Ambipom asks. Soon, Sceptile sighs in defeat.

"Fine...fine...alright. But, PLEASE tell me you at least have a ship." Sceptile begged. Ambipom nodded his head yes as Sceptile sighed in relief.

"Yep, it's right outside, see?" Ambipom says pointing to...the exact opposite of a ship. Sceptile only looked in surprise and defeat at the rowboat outside, as a mere Lilipup was peeing on it.

"...Please tell me you're joking..." Sceptile sighed.

"Nope! But just you wait, we'll have an enormous one for long!" Ambipom muses as he fantasized himself, cackling whilst on his dream ship, as a large jolly roger with a skull and crossbones topped with a straw hat flapped in the wind.

"Yeah...it'll be great..." Ambipom muses. Sceptile can only sigh to what he's gotten himself into.

"You can only guess that Ambipom was born without that part of the brain that allows us to think through what we have to do, huh?" Oshawott says to Sceptile. He only groaned.

"I can't believe...I've been suckered into joining a 'crew' with this idiot as my Captain." Sceptile sighed.

"Aww, don't be like that! We'll have a ton of crewmates soon!" Ambipom assured.

"So, Ambi?" Bonnie piped up as the purple monkey turned to the little human girl. "Where are you and your crew sailing off to?" Bonnie asks. Ambipom only snickered.

"It's not obvious huh? Me and my crew are heading straight off for the Grand Line!" Ambipom declared when suddenly Oshawott spat out his drink in shock.

"W-W-WHAT?! A-AMBIPOM ARE YOU KIDDING ME, YOU'VE ONLY GOT TWO CREW MEMEBERS! THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL HANDLE THE GRAND LINE!" Oshawott yelled out as everyone turned to him.

"I've heard about it, but I never knew it was so bad." Bonnie says.

"It's MUCH worse than you think," Oshawott says as he began explaining.

"You know that this world has two oceans, I'm sure, well there's an enormous landmass that cuts through both of them. This is called the Red Line. Legend tells that there's a town that sits dead center of that line and the Grand Line is told to cut through that town at a right angle and stretch all the way around the rest of the world! The story goes on to say the Pokemon King Arceus, also titled King of the Pirates has obtained this, and everything else the world had to offer. Before he died, he said that the great One Piece treasure is hidden in this location. Ever since then, pirates, Humans AND Pokemon, had set sail for the Grand Line and to this day, it's nothing but a battlefield. Some would go the distance to call it the 'Pirate Graveyard.'" Oshawott says still shivering.

"I've heard about it from customers walking by...they say that many who enter the Grand Line either never returned, or never survived." Bonnie's mother piped up. Ambipom didn't look affected the slightest.

"Too bad too, because that's where the One Piece is told to be, and that's exactly where we're going." Ambipom declared.

"Guess we have to live with it." Sceptile says casually with a small pick of grass in his mouth. Oshawott got out of his seat frantically.

"BUT, NO! YOU CAN'T AGREE!" Oshawott denied.

"What's your problem, it's not like you're going with us, yes?" Sceptile retorted.

"N-no...but I worry! Is it a crime to worry about you two?" Oshawott replied back, bashfully. "Ambi and I haven't met in like a year or something, but I still consider him as a friend. Wouldn't you say?" Oshawott asks Ambipom.

"Of course! We may have to part ways, but we'll always be friends." Ambipom says casually. Oshawott was taken aback. It was clear that he wasn't expecting such a casual reply. He simply sighed, giving a smile as he lowered his head.

"Friends...I can't say I had any, when I was a young otter, much less...anyone who would fight on my behalf, so I've just...decided try my hardest on not fighting for anything." Oshawott says gaining everyone's attention. He soon raised his head up and smirked in determination.

"But the two of you...you've taught me to live for what I believe in. A lesson I'll NEVER learn on my own. That being said, I WILL make my life long childhood dream a reality...I'm going to join the Marines." Oshawott declared.

"Then...shouldn't you worry about your CURRENT situation, then?" Sceptile asks as Oshawott looked at him in confusion.

"If I recalled, you've mentioned that you've spent two years on Jynx's pirate ship, even if you were nothing more than her cabin boy." Sceptile pointed out as Oshawott began to silently gasp in fear. "Yeah...the Marine's information collecting is top notch, that being said, they WILL find out about your time on Jynx's ship, and well...they'll NEVER let you join." Sceptile explained.

"I...I've never...thought of that..." Oshawott says meekly.

"Hey, you there." A voice rang out. Everyone soon looked in surprise to see a group of Marine soldiers making their way inside the tavern. One of them soon approached...Oshawott, specifically.

"We've heard that you Pokemon are actually pirates, is this not true?" the Marine asks.

"Yep, I've added me my first crewmate, so I think it's safe to say it's official!" Ambipom declared.

"We appreciate everything you've done to save our town from that horrible tyrant who terrorized us all for so long. However, now that we know you're pirates, as Marines we cannot stand idly by as you go about your business. Therefore, you and your crew must leave this town immediately, but out of respect for what you've done, we will not report this to Marine Headquarters." the Marine in charge ordered.

"OF ALL THE DISRESPECT!" A customer yelled out as the crowd in the tavern was at an uproar at the Marine's decision to kick out the group. The Marines however simply stood by.

"YOU CAN'T KICK THEM OUT!" Another yelled.

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL YOU WERE JUST AS SCARED OF EMBOAR AS WE WERE!" Another customer cried out.

"WE OWE THESE PIRATES OUR LIVES, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY THEM!?" A female this time cried out. It was clear that the entire tavern was at an uproar. Ambipom and Sceptile however...heeded no mind.

"Heh, looks like it's time to go!" Ambipom says rising up.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep." Ambipom says as he and Sceptile took their leave, leaving Oshawott alone in his thoughts...the otter was still agape in shock at the fact that he may not become a Marine.

"Aren't _YOU_ apart of the crew as well?" The Marine called out to Oshawott making the otter squeal in surprise.

"W-w-well...I-I..." Oshawott shuddered meekly. Ambipom simply stopped as his eyes was shadowed out by his straw hat. Soon, before he continued walking, the Marine stopped him.

"Hold it. Is this kid with you or not?" the Marine called out. Ambipom gave a...mischievous grin.

"Well...I could tell you what he's been doing at this point..." The monkey says mischievously. Everything, EVERYTHING stopped moving with Oshawott as he completely piped up without looking at the Straw-hat dawning monkey.

" _Y-You wouldn't..._ " Oshawott says in his thoughts.

"Ok, ok, well...there was this big fat pirate lady, I think her name was Jynx. She was a Pokemon too!" Ambipom emphasizes as Oshawott only looked in horror.

"Ambi...n-no..." Oshawott says meekly. " _I-If they found out I joined a pirate crew, I-I'll never join the Marines!_ " He says in his thoughts.

"She was carrying this large iron club, and believe me when I say, that Pokemon was the NASTIEST thing I've ever seen!" Ambipom says as he began to approach the shivering otter.

"For two years, this wimpy, lil otter was her own personal cabin boy." Ambipom says tapping the fear-stricken otter in the temple.

" _I beg of you...PLEASE don't do this..._ " Oshawott's mind was completely at a standpoint. Suddenly...

"NO!" Oshawott yelled out suddenly delivering a punch to the Ambipom's face, sending him flying to the ground. Bonnie and her mother could only look at the scene in surprise. Ambipom, only gave a wide-grin as his hat was shadowing the rest of his face.

"Stupid Pokemon, that was a dumb MOVE!" Ambipom yelled out retaliating with a punch of his own to Oshawott's face. Soon, those two Pokemon simply went out as everyone only looked in surprise at the scene unfolding. Are they enemies now?

"ENOUGH! GET OUT OF HERE NOW! WE DON'T WANT YOU CAUSING ANYMORE TROUBLE THAN YOU'VE ALREADY HAVE!" The Marines yelled out.

"Enough." Sceptile says stopping the monkey. "You've made your point, so let him fall to the ground." Sceptile says as on cue Oshawott indeed fell to the ground, panting, groaning, heart...suddenly breaking.

"It's obvious that you aren't crewmates, so quit badgering the poor boy and leave this town, THIS INSTANT!" The Marine commanded.

"Heh, I think I've made my point already." Ambipom says as he and Sceptile one again quietly leaves the tavern. Oshawott looked up...realizing one thing:

" _He...he did this on...purpose? H-He did it so he could help me out!_ " Oshawott says in his head.

" _He got me so worked up and mad, that I would punch him...just to prove that we're not on the same side...Even...at the end of our journey, I continued to rely on him...I couldn't do anything for myself...nothing's changed...hasn't it...wow...I'm such an idiot!"_ Oshawott continued to scold himself...until now he has only one thing to do that he can't rely on Ambipom for.

"SIR!" Oshawott says to the Marine as he turned to him as he stood in attention.

"Please sir, PLEASE allow me to join the Marines! I will clean, I will scrub, I will do ANY chore you wish for me to do! I'll do ANYTHING to become a Marine!" Oshawott begged.

"To join the Marines?" The lead Marine asks.

"Lieutenant, I can't say I fully trust this boy. I wouldn't be against the idea, if there weren't any clear cases of pirate spies. I recommend conducting a background check, first." another Marine advised the Marine Lieutenant.

"No matter what you say, I WILL BECOME A POKEMON WHO WILL BECOME A MARINE!" Oshawott replied whole-heartily. The Marines only looked in surprise. The Lieutenant was the first of all of them...to speak up as he approached Oshawott.

"I can't tell you how many of our men have been killed by pirates over the years. This is a big step you're taking, little one." The Lieutenant says gaining Oshawott's attention, catching the little Pokemon off guard.

"Y-YA MEAN?!" Oshawott says in surprise.

"Permission to join...granted!" The Lieutenant says without looking face to the Pokemon. The Pokémon's face however, is of shock...and of happiness. He soon faced the Lieutenant and saluted in happiness.

"SIR!" Oshawott saulted.

* * *

 _The Docks_

Meanwhile on the docks a familiar golden furred fox was making her way to one of the boats. With the chart with Blacephalon's signature on it, she knows just where to start. More specifically, where to find the clown. She smirked as she set sail.

Meanwhile, while that's happening, Sceptile & Ambipom were making their way to the docks as well.

"Well now, that was a thin act you've put over there. I wouldn't be surprised if they saw right through it." Sceptile says as Ambipom only placed his hands behind his back casually.

"Ah don't worry about it. Oshawott should be able to handle the rest from there. I have faith in him." Ambipom assured as the two were approaching the rowboat.

"It is however, a fitting way to leave this place. No turning back since everyone hates us now. Very pirate like, I'll give you that." Sceptile says smirking as Ambipom gave the reptile Pokemon a giggle as he untied the rope holding the boat.

"It sure is, heh." Ambipom giggled.

"AMBIPOM!" A familiar voice cried out. Soon both Sceptile and Ambipom turned to Oshawott who made his way by the docks with Bonnie and her mother. Oshawott saluted and kept a bold face.

"I CAN NEVER THANK YOU ENOUGH! YOU'VE DONE MORE FOR ME, THAN ANYONE WOULD EVER HAVE!" Oshawott yelled out as he gave the Pirate monkey a salute.

"Heh, now there's one for the history books. I don't think I've ever seen a Marine thanking a pirate before, heh." Sceptile says smirking. Ambipom of course began giggle. Soon the two Pokemon made their way to the boat. Ambipom unfurled the sails, and they soon took off with the wind.

"WE'LL MEET AGAIN, OSHAWOTT! HEHEE!" Ambipom says waving goodbye to his good friend.

"Bye Ambi..." Oshawott says.

"I HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN SOMEDAY!" Bonnie yelled out. Suddenly, footsteps were heard behind the girl and her mother.

"ALL HANDS, SALUUUUUUUUUTE!" The Lieutenant commanded as all the Marines behind Oshawott saluted along with him, as he and the Marines took one last look at Ambipom taking off.

"SEEEEYA!" Ambipom yelled out. Oshawott can only give a smirk.

"That's a good friend you've got there, kid." The Lieutenant says to Oshawott...giving the otter a small smile. Oshawott...just couldn't help but hold back the tears...but he soon did, because he knows he must.

"Yeah!" Oshawott says.

"Men, seeing as our current salute is in violation of Marine law, we will all go without food for three days! DO WE HAVE AN UNDERSTANDING!" The Marine Lieutenant commanded.

"YES, SIR!" The Marines yelled out in unison.

" _Ambi, I know that we'll meet again someday, it is deep inside I know this as much as I know anything. Even if we are divided as Pirates and Marines, I still look forward to that day!"_ Oshawott says in his thoughts as he takes one last look at the rowboat at the distance.

"At last, I've got me a crewmate by my side!" Ambipom says on said rowboat as he was standing on the boat with a daring ambition, as Sceptile relaxes sitting down on the boat.

"I've a good feeling that it'll be quite the interesting adventure, huh?" Sceptile asks.

"Heheheh, I'm gonna be King of the Pirates for sure, just wait and see!" Ambipom declares in determination. Sceptile only looks at the monkey in confusion.

"You seem awfully obsessed with the King of the Pirates business, aren't you? Is there some story about it? Some reason WHY you're so obsessed?" Sceptile asks the monkey. It's clear that Ambipom's ambition for the Pirate King title is unmatched...but we've never understood...just what drives this monkey into this direction?

"Nah, no reason. It's just..." Ambipom started.

"Just what?" Sceptile asks.

"I promised someone awhile back. I've promised him that I'll sail the Grand Line, and find the world's greatest treasure, and become King of the Pirates. See this straw hat? This straw hat tells the whole story..." Ambipom says looking at the very hat, he can only smiled. Sceptile only chuckled.

"Heh, I see." Sceptile says smiling.

"Good, now then...LET'S GET GOING, HEH! It's time to set our heading...TO THE GRAND LINE!" Ambipom declared as the rowboat continued sailing to the bright orange sun. The straw hat has much more story than you think...but let's leave that...for another story.

 _To be Continued_


End file.
